Nouvelle héroïne, nouveaux problèmes
by Lazuli Allen
Summary: Loup Valle vient d'arriver sur Paris après avoir quitté Aix-en-Provence pendant les cours. Elle va arriver dans la classe de Marinette et Adrien. Une nouvelle aventure commence.
1. Chapter 1

Quelque part dans Paris, un réveil sonne. Une jeune brune se lève en sursaut et court s'habiller d'un simple jean et T-Shirt noir. Elle descend prendre un rapide petit-déjeuner avant de partir en direction de son collège. Il ne faudrait pas qu'elle arrive en retard le jour de sa rentrée. Déjà qu'elle va être au centre de l'attention pour la journée à cause de sa rentrée mi-octobre, pas la peine d'en rajouter. Elle se dépêche de parcourir les cinq cents mètres qui la sépare du collège Françoise Dupont, dans le 21 ème arrondissement. Elle n'habite pas loin.

Arrivée devant le collège, elle pose sa main sur son collier, prend une grande inspiration, le passe sous son T-Shirt et monte les marches qui la sépare de sa nouvelle vie à Paris. Elle se retrouve dans une grande cours de récréation. Les salles de classe sont tout autour, sur plusieurs étages. Comme elle ne voit pas le bureau du principal, elle se dirige vers le premier élève qu'elle voit, un blondinet, pour lui demander où se trouve le directeur. L'élève va jusqu'à l'accompagner jusqu'au bureau sans poser de question sur ce qu'elle fait là. Elle le regarde un peu et le trouve plutôt mignon.

Une fois devant le bureau, l'élève lui souhaite la bienvenue dans le collège et redescend pour aller voir ses amis. Sa tête est étrangement familière à la jeune fille, mais elle ne s'y attarde pas. Elle frappe à la porte avant d'entrer quand une réponse lui parvient. Elle se retrouve devant un homme plutôt petit et corpulent. Ça doit être lui, le principal. Il la salue, lui souhaite la bienvenue avant de lui indiquer sa classe et son professeur principal. La sonnerie résonne dans tout le bâtiment. Le principal lui conseille de se dépêcher d'aller en cours ce qu'elle fait en sortant et en le remerciant de son accueil.

Elle se dirige vers la fameuse classe. Elle remarque que l'élève blond entre dans la salle vers laquelle elle marche. Elle rentre en dernière et va voir la professeur. Celle-ci l'accueil gentiment et lui semble agréable. Madame Bustier demande le silence qui se fait rapidement pour que la jeune fille puisse se présenter sans problème. Tout le monde est attentif par politesse ou par curiosité.

\- Je m'appelle Loup Valle. Je viens d'emménager à Paris. Je suis originaire d'Aix-en-Provence.

Les élèves en profitent pour la détailler. Au premier abord, on dirait un garçon manqué. Elle a très peu de poitrine et ses cheveux noirs aux reflets violets sont coupés très courts. Sa manière de s'habiller n'est pas féminine non plus. Ni même sa manière de marcher. Ensuite, on peut remarquer sa peau légèrement bronzée ainsi que les tâches de rousseurs qui mettent en valeur ses beaux yeux noirs. Ceux des élèves se portent sur sa taille, environ 1m60, et son manque de graisse.

Madame Bustier lui dit d'aller s'asseoir au fond, à côté d'une certaine Lila. Loup la regarde vite fait. Elle a des cheveux long et châtain foncé. Une frange lui cache le front. Deux couettes nouées en bas encadrent son jolie visage souriant et angélique et ses yeux verts malicieux. Elle porte une veste en cuir rouge sur une chemise et un short noir ainsi que des collants gris. Elle semble sympathique.

Le cours commence et les deux jeunes filles font connaissance. Loup apprend principalement que Lila est italienne et qu'elle est très amie avec beaucoup de célébrité ce qui lui met la puce à l'oreille. Elle déteste les mensonges et ce qu'elle dit y ressemble beaucoup. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle lui a demandé de lui rapporter des preuves le plus tôt possible. Elle apprend aussi l'existence de LadyBug et Chat Noir. Ils seraient les anges gardiens de Paris contre le Papillon, un super vilain qui voudrait leur Miraculous. Instinctivement, Loup pose sa main sur sa montre à gousset qui pend sous son T-shirt. Lila semble avoir une certaine rancoeur envers la sauveuse de la capitale. Elle doit avoir un contentieux avec elle.

Le cours est interrompu par l'arrivée d'une élève avec une demi-heure de retard. Elle entre discrètement pour ne pas se faire remarquer ce qui ne fonctionne pas à cause d'une blonde qui lui fait un croche-pied. Elle se retrouve étalée face contre terre. La prof se retourne sous les rires des autres élèves alors que Loup se lève pour aller l'aider à se relever et à ramasser ses affaires. La fille, une brunette aux reflets bleus, la remercie avant d'aller à sa place et de se faire toute petite. Loup jette un regard noir à la blonde avant de retourner à sa place.

Selon Lila, la blonde s'appelle Chloé Bourgeois et c'est la fille du maire. Elle se croit tout permis. À cause de la menace de son père, le principal lui cède toujours tout. C'est la peste du collège. La brunette, quand à elle, est plus gentille et simple. Elle s'appelle Marinette et a tendance à souvent arriver en retard en cours et à disparaître quand il y a un danger. Lila la qualifie de trouillarde. Loup met les informations de côté souhaitant se faire son propre avis.

La professeur s'apprête à envoyer Marinette chez le principal quand une sonnerie stridente résonne dans le collège. Les élèves rassemblent aussitôt leur affaire et partent en courant hors de la classe. Loup reste à sa place sans comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Personne ne lui a rien dit. Au bout de quelques minutes d'incompréhension, elle range ses affaires et se lève pour partir elle aussi. En passant devant le premier rang, elle se rend compte que les affaires du garçon blond sont toujours là et sont éparpillées partout sur le sol.

Loup se penche pour les ramasser quand une vitre vole en éclat et un bruit sourd se fait entendre. Aussitôt, elle se relève et regarde autour d'elle. Un adolescent dans une combinaison en cuir moulant noir avec des oreilles de chat sur des cheveux d'or est allongé au sol, complètement immobile. L'élève se rapproche de lui pour voir s'il va bien ou s'il est blessé. Elle pose sa main sur son épaule gauche pour le retourner quand celui-ci lui attrape le bras pour la tirer vers lui et mieux la repousser après. L'équilibre de Loup lui permet de se rattraper et de ne pas tomber. Elle se prépare à un nouvel assaut de l'homme aux oreilles de chat. Ce dernier en a profité pour se relever et analyser son environnement et son corps. Son regard se pose sur Loup :

\- Désolé, c'est un réflexe. Ça va ? Tu n'es pas blessée ?

\- Euh… Non, c'est bon. Tu es qui pour passer à travers les vitres comme ça ?

L'adolescent semble complètement abasourdi devant la question de Loup comme si elle aurait dû le connaître. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle fait le lien avec le fameux héros de Paris, Chat Noir. Il est comme Lila l'a décrit. Ses cheveux blonds lui tombent sur la nuque, une mèche lui barre le front sans cacher ses yeux. En parlant de ses yeux, ils ont une pupille complètement noire plus grande que la moyenne chez les humains. Ses iris sont d'un vert émeraude intense. Sa sclérotique est d'un vert plus clair alors que normalement, elle est blanche. Pour ses oreilles, c'est comme si elles sortaient vraiment de sa tête. Sa combinaison noire le met parfaitement en valeur. Son grelot or met un peu de couleur dans tout ce noir.

\- Je suis Chat Noir. Ça ne te dit vraiment rien ?

\- Ah… Euh… Si, vaguement. Je ne suis pas de Paris, je viens d'arriver.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai… Je veux dire que ça s'entend à ton accent du Sud !

Loup remarque aussitôt que le fameux Chat Noir s'est repris comme s'il savait déjà qu'elle n'était pas d'ici, mais qu'il avait oublié l'espace d'un instant. Cela voudrait dire que la personne derrière le masque n'est autre qu'une personne qu'elle aurait rencontré depuis son arrivé et qui saurait qu'elle vient d'emménager à Paris. Mentalement, l'adolescente se fait un rappel pour en faire la liste à son retour chez elle. Un indice important vient d'être lâcher et ce n'est pas Loup qui va le laisser filer.

\- Il faut que je file aider ma Lady. Elle s'inquiète si je ne reviens pas.

\- Attends ! Contre quoi vous battez vous ?

\- Contre une personne akumatisée. Elle peut faire en sorte de changer les personnes de sexes au moindre contact.

Sur ces dernières phrases, Chat Noir part en sautant par la fenêtre brisée et en s'aidant de son bâton extensible pour s'élever au dessus des toits. Loup le regarde disparaître derrière l'immeuble d'à côté avant d'aller vers un bureau et de prendre une feuille. Elle y marque le nom des déménageurs, des personnes de la classe, de la prof et du proviseur. Elle met comme titre : « Qui est Chat Noir ? ».

Ensuite, elle la range et cache son sac à sa place. La jeune fille sort sa montre à gousset de dessous son T-shirt. Un petit animal gris volant suit la montre. Ses petites oreilles et sa petite queue de loup le rendent encore plus mignon qu'une peluche. Ses grands yeux oranges semblent curieux du monde qui l'entoure. Sa grosse tête lui donne un air encore plus mignon. En le voyant, on aurait envie de lui faire un câlin pour le cajoler. Loup le prend dans ses mains avant de lui demander gentiment :

\- Dit, Loupy, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas parlée du pouvoir des miraculous ?

\- J'ai oublié, répond le petit kwami en détournant les yeux.

\- Quelle est la vrai raison Loupy ? Je suis sûre que tu ne l'avais pas oublié, questionne de nouveau Loup avec un ton plus dur et autoritaire tout en restant douce pour ne pas le braquer.

\- Je veux pas qu'il t'arrive du mal.

Les larmes montent dans les yeux du petit kwami. Loup le prend contre elle pour le consoler. Elle sait parfaitement que Loupy est encore un enfant et qu'il peut avoir des réactions très puériles par moment. Après tout, il ne pensait pas à mal en ne lui disant rien. Il voulait juste la protéger. L'aveu du petit animal fait sourire la jeune fille qui dépose un baiser sur son front pour lui prouver qu'elle ne lui en veut pas. Elle adore son kwami et serait prête à tout pour éviter qu'il pleure, mais, quelques fois, elle ne peut pas l'éviter.

\- Maintenant que je suis au courant, tu peux me dire comment ça marche ?

\- Pour te transformer, tu dois dire « Loupy, transforme-moi ! ». Chaque kwami correspond à un pouvoir. Le tien est le temps. Tu peux l'accélérer ou le ralentir sur un objet ou une personne. Tu ne peux l'utiliser qu'une seule fois et après, il te reste plus que cinq minutes. Faut faire attention. Tu ne comptes pas aller les aider, hein ?

\- Désolée Loupy, mais je ne peux pas laisser passer ça ! Quelqu'un s'amuse à faire du mal autour de nous. Je vais leur porter un coup de main. Il ne va rien m'arriver, ne t'inquiète pas.

Loup prend Loupy dans ses mains et le sert contre sa poitrine pour le réconforter. Elle sent les larmes salés mouiller son T-shirt, mais elle sait qu'elle ne peut résister à l'appelle de l'aventure. Elle prend le temps de le rassurer. Quand elle sent qu'il est calmé et prêt à passer à l'action, elle chuchote doucement :

\- Loupy, transforme-moi s'il te plaît.

Le kwami se retrouve absorbé par la montre à gousset. Une combinaison moulante d'un gris pâle semblable au pelage d'un loup la recouvre entièrement à l'exception de son visage. Des oreilles et une queue de loup apparaissent de la même couleur. Un masque recouvre progressivement ses yeux en changeant leur couleur. Ils deviennent oranges et prennent plus de place que dans un œil humain. Le pourtour devient orange légèrement plus claire. Au bout de ses mains, des griffes prennent place. Sa montre reste pendu à une chaîne en argent au dessus de sa combinaison cependant, elle semble aimantée à la combinaison donc elle ne bouge pas dans tout les sens. Un fouet enroulé sur lui même est accroché sur sa hanche droite.

Loup s'admire quelque seconde avant d'entendre un cris de détresse provenir de la rue. Elle s'approche prudemment du trou fait par Chat Noir pour regarder dehors. Automatiquement, sa main droite se pose sur le fouet qu'elle décroche. L'adolescente le tient fermement dans sa main pour se rassurer. Elle s'approche du vide et jette un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Elle surprend un homme courir avec une jupe et des talons hauts avant de s'étaler face contre terre.

Un peu plus loin, elle peut observer une personne parfaitement normale brandissant une baguette magique en direction des passants. Le rayon qui s'en échappe les change de sexe. Personne ne fait rien pour l'en empêcher. C'est comme si les deux justiciers de Paris avaient disparu du champ de bataille. A moins qu'ils soient cachés derrière la voiture plus loin dans la rue. Loup ne peut voir les personnes derrières, mais aux sons des voix, elles sont deux.

En face de Loup, un lampadaire trône fièrement comme pour l'inviter à sauter. Sans réfléchir d'avantage, elle brandit son fouet, agrippe le manche, le lance en direction du réverbère et saute dans le vide. Aucun cri ne lui échappe, elle se sent pousser des ailes durant le temps de sa chute. Le fouet s'enroule sur sa cible et ne la lâche pas. Il permet à sa propriétaire de ne pas toucher le sol. Cependant, n'étant pas prête ni habituée à ce genre de cabriole, elle se prend le mur de plein fouet et tombe au sol.

Elle reste allongée, les yeux fermés, au sol quelques instants, le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Quand elle rouvre les yeux, elle voit deux visages penchés sur elle. Aussitôt, Loup se relève et s'éloigne d'eux. La surprise et la peur d'être reconnue l'ont fait paniquer quelques petites secondes. La nouvelle héroïne reconnaît rapidement Chat Noir à sa combinaison. Elle suppose donc que le jeune homme à côté de lui est LadyBug au vue de sa tenue rouge à pois noir.

\- LadyBug n'est pas sensé être une fille ? Demande Loup, étonnée d'avoir à faire à deux hommes.

\- Bah oui ! J'ai juste été touché par la personne akumatisée et j'ai changé de sexe… répond un LadyBug dépité.

\- Vous n'arrivez pas à l'attraper ? Elle a pas l'air si dangereuse que ça pourtant. Son pouvoir ne vous empêche pas de vous battre alors pourquoi mettre tant de temps ? Se moque légèrement la nouvelle.

\- Elle est trop rapide. Elle ne reste pas en place ! Son akuma doit être dans sa baguette, mais impossible de l'attraper ! Et tu es qui pour nous juger ?!

\- Suffit de la ralentir !

Et c'est sans répondre à la question sur son identité que Loup court vers le méchant du moment. Les deux héros essayent de la rattraper pour l'empêcher de se faire toucher, mais Loup a pris trop d'avance. Quand elle voit l'akumatisée, son premier réflexe est de lancer son fouet en direction de ses jambes. Le vilain est prit par surprise, mais arrive tout de même à éviter l'attaque grâce à une vitesse impressionnante. Notre nouvelle héroïne ne prend pas le temps de réfléchir et utilise son pouvoir en brandissant son arme vers sa victime :

\- Que le temps me vienne en aide et la ralentisse !

Aussitôt, l'akumatisée se retrouve à bouger aussi vite qu'un escargot. Voyant leur chance arrivée, LadyBug et Chat Noir utilise leur pouvoir pour briser la baguette magique et tout faire revenir à son état normal. Le tout ne dure pas longtemps, quelques minutes tout au plus. Les habitants de Paris peuvent dormir tranquilles, leur héros veillent sur eux.

Loup allait partir au premier hurlement de sa montre à gousset quand quelque chose s'enroule autour de sa taille. Ne pouvant plus s'éloigner, elle se retourne pour regarder son agresseur. Elle est surprise de voir que cette personne n'est nul autre que LadyBug redevenue une femme. Pourquoi une héroïne s'en prendrait-elle à elle ? C'est pas comme si Loup avait fait quelque chose de mal. Au contre, elle les a aidé pour arrêter l'akumatisée.

\- Qu'est ce qui't'prend !? Pourquoi tu m'empêches de partir ?! Demande la prisonnière en essayant de se dégager.

\- Dit nous qui tu es ! Ordonna LadyBug.

\- Je suis une super-héroïne comme vous deux !

\- Qu'est ce qui nous le prouve ?! Tu pourrais très bien être de mèche avec le Papillon !

\- Je sais même pas qui est ce Papillon ! S'énerve Loup en voyant le temps filer.

\- Calmes toi Lady. On n'a rien qui montre qu'elle est comme Lila, s'interpose Chat Noir pour essayer d'apaiser sa Lady.

\- Si ! Elle nous vient en aide pile au moment où on en a besoin ! Exactement comme Lila ! Je suis sûre que son akuma est dans sa montre ! Proclame la coccinelle en approchant sa main de l'objet en question.

Un nouvel hurlement retentit au même instant. Cela fait environ trois minutes qui se sont écoulées et l'héroïne devient agressive. Loup sent la peur monter en elle. Son identité doit rester secrète ! Il ne faut pas que les gens la découvre ! Et encore moins que LadyBug lui arrache sa montre et la brise. Pourtant, si elle ne part pas très rapidement, elle va se dé-transformer ici. Loupy sera alors à la merci de tous ! Il pourrait même finir par être blessé s'il arrive quelque chose à son réceptacle. Quelle horreur ! Dans une montée d'adrénaline, elle tire sur le fil qui la retient et force l'adolescente masquée à lâcher son yo-yo. Aussitôt libérée, elle part en courant dans les rues de Paris. Par moment, elle s'aide même de son fouet pour aller de lampadaire en lampadaire.

Loup a juste le temps de se cacher de la vue de tout le monde avant de se dé-transformer. Loupy se pose dans ses mains, épuisé. Elle s'excuse, elle aurait dû l'écouter ! Devenir une super-héroïne n'est pas fait pour elle ! Elle n'en est pas capable. Elle glisse doucement contre le mur pour ensuite replier ses jambes sur sa poitrine quasi inexistante. Ses nerfs craquent. Entre le déménagement, ses disputes avec sa mère, son frère qui a tendance à devenir violent et le manque de confiance des sauveurs de Paris, il y a de quoi craquer facilement. Des larmes coulent le long de ses joues. Loupy les essuie au fur et à mesure, ne sachant quoi faire pour réconforter sa maîtresse.

Il se sent coupable. Tout est de sa faute. Sans lui, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Il s'en veut terriblement. Le kwami n'a pas le temps de culpabiliser d'avantage que quelqu'un approche. Il a juste le temps de se cacher sous le T-Shirt en emportant la montre à gousset avec lui avant que la personne ne le voit. Loup n'entend pas les pas qui viennent vers elle. L'individu s'accroupit devant elle avant de prendre la parole d'une voix douce et rassurante :

\- Est ce que ça va ?

Loup relève lentement la tête pour observer la personne devant elle. C'est une adolescente de son âge. Elle a des cheveux noires avec des reflets bleus attachés en deux petites couettes arrières. Ses yeux couleur ciel la fixe avec inquiétude. Son visage est familier, mais avec les larmes, Loup n'arrive pas à la voir clairement. La fille essaye de la rassurer :

\- Je suis Marinette, la déléguée de classe. Si tu as un problème, tu peux m'en parler. Je ne le dirais pas aux autres si ça t'inquiète, tu peux me faire confiance.

La brunette sèche ses larmes d'un revers de manche et se redresse. Marinette la suit dans son mouvement. En quelques inspirations, le garçon manqué retrouve une allure sereine. Ses yeux sont toujours humides, mais si on y fait pas attention, on peut ne pas voir qu'elle vient de pleurer. La jeune femme est devenue une experte dans l'air de cacher ses émotions même si elle craque de temps en temps. Son frère ne manque pas de jouer avec alors, pour se protéger, elle cache tout.

\- Je n'ai rien. Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi, mais je vais bien, assure-t-elle.

\- Je viens de te voir pleurer. Si tu veux pas en parler, je comprends, mais si tu as besoin, n'hésite pas à venir me voir.

\- Merci, mais je vais bien. Faut que j'y aille, ma mère doit m'attendre.

Sans en attendre d'avantage, Loup part. Il lui faut du temps pour retrouver le chemin de la maison, elle ne connaît pas encore Paris et toutes les rues se ressemblent. Après plus d'une heure de recherche, elle arrive chez elle. Quand elle rentre, son père la prend dans ses bras. Il s'est inquiété pour sa fille quand il a appris que le lycée avait été attaqué par un super-vilain. Il remarque aussitôt qu'elle ne va pas bien, mais ne fait pas de remarque. Il sait très bien qu'avec Loup, le mieux, c'est d'attendre qu'elle vienne en parler d'elle-même. La brusquer ne fera que la faire se renfermer comme une huître.

Après ce câlin et quelques mots doux de son père, la jeune fille file directement dans sa chambre en prétextant des devoirs. Cependant, elle ne redescend pas quand l'heure de manger se fait entendre. Son père vient la chercher, mais comme elle fait semblant de dormir, il la laisse tranquille. Il sait parfaitement qu'elle est réveillée, mais il sait aussi qu'elle a besoin d'être seule. Si elle a faim, elle descendra prendre quelque chose à grignoter plus tard. Il murmure un « Bonne nuit » et un « Je t'aime » avant de fermer doucement la porte de la chambre.


	2. Chapter 2

Loup a passé la nuit à dessiner dans son carnet. Elle a fait plusieurs pages d'esquisses de Chat Noir, quelques unes de LadyBug, beaucoup de Loupy et deux ou trois de Marinette ainsi que du garçon blond de sa classe. Dessiner la calme. Là, elle avait vraiment besoin de penser à autre chose. Elle n'est même pas allée chercher de quoi manger. Même son kwami avait compris qu'il était plus avisé de la laisser tranquille. Il en avait profiter pour dormir blotti dans une pochette de veste.

Maintenant, elle est parfaitement calmée même si la fatigue commence à se faire sentir. Son réveil n'a pas encore sonné, mais elle sort quand même de son lit pour filer à la douche. Une nuit blanche n'était peut être pas une sin bonne idée finalement. L'eau brûlante la réveille complètement. Elle prend même le temps de la savourer avant que son frère vienne taper à la porte. Il en a marre d'attendre et menace de crocheter la serrure si elle ne sort pas rapidement. Il en est capable en plus. Il l'a déjà fait dans leur ancienne maison.

Loup se dépêche de sortir et d'aller prendre son petit-déjeuner après avoir enfilé un T-shirt blanc à manche courte et un jean foncé. Elle engloutit son repas en quelques minutes, remonte dans sa chambre pour faire son sac rapidement en y glissant son carnet de croquis, met ses baskets et choppe sa veste en jean avant de descendre. Elle fait un câlin à son père et dit rapidement au revoir au reste de la famille avant de filer à son collège. Elle veut être en avance pour dessiner un peu dans le calme d'un collège vide.

La jeune fille arrive en à peine trois minutes. Aucun élève n'est arrivé. En même temps, il est 7h15 et les cours commencent qu'à 8h15. Elle a une heure d'avance. Au moins, elle sera tranquille avant un bout de temps. Elle se met dans un coin et sort un crayon de papier de son sac. Elle commence par dessiner la cours de récréation ainsi que les étages. Elle refait chaque détail des façades. Même les lignes à moitié effacées du terrain de foot y passent. Elle ne remarque même pas l'arrivée des élèves venant le plus tôt vers 7h30, la tête trop plongée dans ses dessins. C'est quand un d'entre eux lâche un commentaire derrière son épaule qu'elle s'en rend compte :

\- C'est magnifique ce que tu fais ! On dirait que le bâtiment est vivant sur ton dessin !

Loup sursaute et lâche son matériel. La mine de son crayon se casse au contact du sol et son carnet change de page en volant. C'est un mignon garçon blond qui se penche pour ramasser les affaires étalées par terre. Il remarque le changement de page. Heureusement, il se retrouve devant un croquis de Marinette. En l'admirant, il se rend compte que tout y est. La lueur joyeuse dans ses yeux, l'air maladroit qu'elle prend quand elle n'est pas sûre d'elle, la gentillesse dont elle fait preuve. Tout. Le moindre détails y est.

\- Ton dessin est vraiment merveilleux ! Quand as tu trouvé le temps de faire un représentation aussi parfaite ? S'exclame avec enthousiasme l'élève.

\- Euh… Merci beaucoup… J'ai pas pour habitude de les montrer. J'ai fait ça cette nuit. Si tu veux, je peux te montrer les autres. J'ai passé la nuit à faire des croquis.

Le garçon accepte avec enthousiasme et s'assoit à côté d'elle. Loup remet son carnet à la première pas. On peut y lire un sommaire. Elle rajoute une annotation pour celui qu'elle vient faire dans un langage codé. En relisant les lignes précédente, elle se rappelle qu'il y a des dessins de Loupy. Elle a oublié de les enlever ce matin ! Elle a de la chance, elle les a fait en premier, il lui suffit donc de passer les vingt premières pages. Ce qu'elle fait. Elle montre les croquis sur Chat Noir en pleine action contre l'akuma d'hier. Elle est tellement passionnée qu'elle explique même pourquoi tel point de vue ou tel action. Même si elle est prise dans ses explications, elle remarque les comportements du garçon.

Il s'intéresse beaucoup aux croquis montrant Chat Noir avec une pointe de fierté dans ses yeux verts. A un moment, il l'a même interrompu pour savoir pourquoi il était dessiné dans une mauvaise posture. La dessinatrice a tout simplement dit que LadyBug était venu à sa rescousse ce que l'adolescent a du mal à accepter. Ensuite, devant les croquis de LadyBug, c'est un regard brillant d'étoile et d'admiration qui lui fait face. Elle peut même y lire de l'amour. Il y a quelque chose entre lui et l'héroïne, c'est sur. C'est peut-être à sens unique, mais il y a quelque chose. Devant les croquis de Marinette, il a un air doux et aimant. Avec elle, il a aussi quelque chose, mais de différent. Ce n'est pas que de la simple amitié. On dirait que c'est encore dans la phase entre l'amitié sincère et l'amour naissant. Quand c'est les croquis de lui-même, c'est de l'indifférence qui trône dans son regard comme si son image le lassait. Il n'est peut-être pas intéressé par son image. Mais quand c'est Lila, c'est de la méfiance absolument. Cela fait repenser à la remarque de LadyBug la veille. Il y a eu quelque chose avec cette fille qui a laissé des traces. Il va falloir qu'elle enquête là dessus.

\- Tu as un véritable talent ! Tu devrais bien t'entendre avec Nathanaël, il dessine très bien lui aussi. Faut vraiment pas que tu caches un talent comme le tien ! S'extasie avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme l'ado.

\- Merci, ça me touche ! Mais avant de les montrer à quelqu'un d'autre, faudrait déjà que tu me dise ton nom.

\- Oh oui, désolée. Je m'appelle Adrien. Adrien Agreste. Enchanté ! Se présente le garçon en tendant une main.

\- Enchantée. Je suis Loup Valle, répond l'apprentie dessinatrice en lui serrant la main.

Ils discutent tranquillement encore un peu sur les dessins et sur le collège. Loup apprend qu'Adrien est le fils mannequin de Gabriel Agreste, le grand couturier. Elle comprend mieux pourquoi son visage lui était familier hier matin. Elle a dû le voir sur des affiches ou dans des magasines. Son image est public maintenant. Sûrement pour ça qu'il est lasse de son image. Elle a trop été utilisée.

Adrien lui propose de venir avec lui rejoindre son groupe d'amis constitué de Nino, son meilleur pote, Alya, la petite amie de ce dernier et Marinette, la meilleure amie d'Alya. Loup accepte volontiers. Elle ne connaît que Lila qui ne lui semble pas être une fille respectable au vu des réactions des gens face à elle. Faire la connaissance d'autres personnes ne peut pas être un mal. Cela lui fera du bien aussi. L'accueil dans le groupe ne pose aucun problème, au contraire. Le filing passe plutôt bien avec chacun des membres.

Il reste peu de temps avant le début des cours, mais toutes les conversations sont tournées vers la nouvelle héroïne. Chacun a sa version de l'histoire que Loup écoute attentivement. On ne sait jamais, peut-être qu'il y aura des indices sur l'identité de Chat Noir et LadyBug.

Alya pense que c'est une héroïne comme les deux autres. Elle pense même qu'elle doit être là pour les épauler. Elle suppose que maintenant, le Papillon va être plus redoutable encore. A trois contre lui, il va bien devoir redoubler de force et malveillance pour arriver à ses fins. Paris risque de devenir un champ de bataille entre les deux camp. Heureusement, les trio va être là pour les protéger. Dans tout les cas, elle compte bien faire sa petite enquête sur cette nouvelle venue. Et espère même pouvoir enfin découvrir l'identité des sauveurs de Paris.

Marinette est plus sur la défensive. Elle ne sait pas quoi penser quant à la nouvelle venue. Elle émet l'hypothèse qu'elle soit comme Volpina, c'est à dire une super-vilaine masquée par les trait d'une super-héroïne. Elle s'en est bien prise à LadyBug hier, après la bataille. Alors elle peut être une méchante. Et même si ce n'est pas une akumatisée, elle peut être du côté du Papillon. Deux méchants qui s'allient, c'est pas impossible non plus. Selon elle, la méfiance est de rigueur envers cette personne.

Adrien et Nino n'ont pas vraiment d'avis sur cette question. Nino a juste dit qu'il faut laisser sa chance à la Louve Sauvage que semble être cette nouvelle héroïne. Loup prend note de ce nom. Il va bien falloir qu'elle en trouve un si elle veut continuer à jouer à la justicière masquée ! Elle y pense quand la sonnerie retentit. Tout le monde se dirige dans ses salles de classes respectives pour y suivre les cours de cette journée qui s'annonce longue.

La journée a effectivement été très longue. Chloé a été exécrable. Elle s'en est prise à Marinette par jalousie. Selon elle, la jeune fille devrait faire attention. Elle n'aurait pas du lui renverser de l'eau dessus. Un simple accident sans gravité peut devenir un enfer quand Chloé est dans les parages. Alya a voulu défendre son amie, mais la peste a tout retourné contre elle. Fière d'elle, elle est partie en marchant comme un mannequin en levant la tête d'un air supérieur. Elle en a profité pour draguer son « Adrichou chéri ».

C'est une Marinette dans un sale état qui part en pleurant du collège. Chloé a été horrible avec elle. Elle l'a humiliée devant toute la classe encore plus violemment que d'ordinaire. Alya essaye de rattraper la nouvelle victime de la peste, mais elle est fermement retenue par Loup. Cette dernière lui lance un « Je m'en occupe ! » avant de courir derrière la fuyarde qu'elle rattrape assez rapidement, juste devant chez elle.

Une longue discussion s'ensuit dans les rues de Paris. Marinette se confie presque entièrement à Loup. La preuve qu'elle est au bord de la crise de nerf. Elle lui parle de l'amour qu'elle a pour Adrien qui ne semble même pas le remarquer, de la haine qu'elle porte pour cette peste de Chloé qui se croit supérieur à tout le monde et de son impuissance face à tout ça. Loup arrive néanmoins à la calmer un peu.

La ballade et la discussion leur ont permit de se rapprocher et de se confier l'une à l'autre. Un lien fort vient de s'être créé. Jamais Loup n'aurait pensé pouvoir réagir comme ça face à la détresse de la déléguée. D'ordinaire, elle est impassible et laisse les autres gérer ce genre de problème. Aujourd'hui, elle a ressentit la peine de sa nouvelle amie et a eu envie de l'aider.

A la fin de la journée, elles se sont retrouvées dans un petit parc en plein milieu de Paris. Elles en profitent pour se poser sur un banc et profiter des derniers de rayons de soleil avant qu'il ne se cache derrière les toits des immeubles. Marinette étant complètement calmée, elles parlent de tout et de rien. Elles en viennent à parler des sauveurs de Paris. Aucune des deux ne lâchent d'information sur leur double identité. Jusqu'à ce que des cries se fassent entendre dans les rues.

Elles se séparent aussitôt pour se retrouver sous leur seconde identité.


	3. Chapter 3

La nouvelle héroïne arrive en première devant un spectacle macabre. L'akumatisée n'est pas une victime sans défense qui possède un pouvoir de seconde zone comme la plupart des vilains. C'est une victime très puissante qui possède la capacité de faire un carnage. Cette mission ne va pas être de tout repos. Bien au contraire, elle risque d'être extrêmement compliqué à mener à bien.

LadyBug et Chat Noir la rejoignent rapidement. Ils sont stupéfiés devant l'horreur du spectacle. L'akumatisée est au milieu d'un champ de bataille. Elle porte une tenue militaire complète allant du pantalon jusqu'au casque en passant par les lunettes infra-rouges. Et par dessus tout, elle porte un pistolet. Étrangement, cet akuma n'a pas une forme farfelue, mais une forme réelle. On dirait simplement une femme militaire capable de faire de gros dégâts.

Pourtant, des petits détails comme la couleur rose de l'uniforme et de l'arme ainsi que celle violet de la peau de la victime montrent que le Papillon a encore frappé. Et il n'a pas frappé n'importe qui, il a pris possession d'une personne capable de tuer sans remord. Avec trois super-héros, il a pris du niveau pour devenir redoutable. Il tient à les éliminer.

Sans attendre d'avantage et réfléchir au conséquence, Chat Noir saute du toit pour attaquer. Pendant qu'il est encore en l'air, il lance son bâton sur la vilaine. Cette dernière réagit avec la rapidité d'un renard et lance une contre attaque en tirant une balle en direction du super-héros. À l'instant où elle rencontre le bâton, de la glace se forme et remonte tout le long. Le Chat n'a d'autre choix que de lâcher son arme et d'atterrir lourdement sur le sol.

La méchante ne laisse pas de temps de répit et tire une nouvelle balle en direction de son ennemi à terre. Elle va trop vite pour que le héros l'évite ou pour que LadyBug le sauve. Sans une hésitation, Loup ralentit le temps du projectile meurtrier laissant ainsi à son camarade le temps de se mettre à l'abris et à LadyBug de récupérer le bâton d'acier.

Ils ont juste le temps de se mettre à l'abris derrière le rebord du toit qu'une salve de balle arrive dans leur direction. Ce n'est pas passé loin. Cette femme a un bon entrainement militaire et c'est comment s'y prendre pour éliminer quelqu'un. Ce qu'elle a déjà fait avec quelques hommes dans la rue. Loup rompt le silence assourdissant des balles qui sifflent au dessus de leur tête.

\- Je pense que nous allons avoir besoin d'un plan en béton cette fois-ci. Quelqu'un aurait une idée à proposer ? De préférence, qu'elle soit rapide, il me reste moins de cinq minutes maintenant.

Elle lance un regard désapprobateur vers le coupable. Sans Chat Noir, elle n'aurait pas eu à utiliser son pouvoir aussi rapidement. Le temps lui est compté maintenant. Ça risque de poser quelques petits problèmes si le combat s'éternise ou si le vilain s'avère encore plus fort. Va falloir être rapide, précis, discret et fort.

\- Son akuma doit être dans son pistolet. Il suffit de le détruire. Je peux le faire avec le Cataclysme, proclame le Chat.

\- Pour ça, il faut déjà que tu t'approches d'elle. Or, elle est en terrain découvert pour voir ses ennemis arriver. Tu ne fera pas deux pas dans l'avenue que tu sera déjà criblé de balles. Et je vais pas pouvoir te sauver la mise une deuxième fois.

Les balles arrêtent de fuser au dessus d'eux. Loup en profite pour jeter un coup d'œil sur l'avenue. Elle sursaute quand elle ne voit pas la tireuse. Où a-t-elle bien pu se cacher ? Ce n'est pas bon pour eux tout ça. Elle regarde les bâtiments alentour pour discerner un mouvement, mais elle ne voit rien. Un mauvais pressentiment la prend. Quelque chose de mauvais va arriver.

L'hurlement discret de sa montre à gousset l'informe qu'elle a perdu une minute. Plus que quatre avant de se dé-transformer. C'est trop juste.

\- Si on fait diversion, Louve Sauvage et moi, tu pourra arriver par derrière et donc détruire son arme, propose LadyBug.

\- Le problème, c'est que l'akumatisée n'est plus sur en vue. Elle a disparu ! Leur apprend Loup

\- Quoi ? Faut la retrouver avant qu'elle fasse de nouvelles victimes ! Elle est dangereuse, nous ne pouvons pas la laisser dans la nature. Faut partir à sa recherche. Chat Noir, tu descends le rue pour essayer de la trouver. Je vais la remonter. Et toi, Louve… même si je n'ai pas encore confiance en toi, nous avons besoin de ton aide. Parcours la route en face au cas où elle serait partie par là.

Tout le monde obéit à la coccinelle et part de son côté. Ils vont devoir être extrêmement prudent et discret. La moindre erreur peut être fatal, il ne faut pas laisser de place pour l'erreur aujourd'hui. Cette vilaine a eu un entrainement militaire et sait très bien comment se défendre en cas de besoin. Et elle sait encore mieux comment attaquer pour réduire un ennemi au silence.

Loup avance prudemment de toit en toit. Elle essaye de faire le moins de bruit possible tout en étant la plus rapide. Son but est d'évité de se faire tirer dessus et de repérer son ennemi. Elle n'a parcouru que quelques mètres quand une détonation résonne dans les rues de Paris. Elle provient de la direction qu'à pris LadyBug. Sans réfléchir d'avantage, elle fonce vers le bruit. Elle ne fait même pas attention aux hurlements de sa montre à gousset. Il ne lui reste plus beaucoup de temps.

Arrivée sur place, elle remarque que la sauveuse est dos au mur. Seul son Yo-Yo lui permet d'être encore debout. Peut-être pas pour longtemps si elle fait le même coup que tout à l'heure avec Chat Noir. Dans tout les cas, la tireuse ne laisse pas de répit à sa proie. En voyant le drame arriver, Loup lance son fouet dans les airs pour se hisser sur un toit. Elle lance ensuite son arme vers la vilaine pour essayer de calmer les tires. Il s'enroule autour du bras ne tenant pas l'arme.

La tireuse, étonnée, laisse LadyBug tranquille un court instant permettant à cette dernière de se mettre à l'abri. Furieuse, la victime du Papillon attrape le fouet et tire dessus de toutes ses forces. Loup n'arrive pas à résister à la pression et tombe du toit. Elle essaye de la rattraper, mais elle n'arrive pas à agripper le rebord. Elle tombe au sol dans un bruit sourds.

Sonnée et dans un mauvais état, elle ne se relève pas. La vilaine s'approche d'elle en oubliant ses deux autres adversaires. Elle pointe son arme vers sa proie. Elle s'apprête à tire quand elle voit du coin de l'œil Chat Noir arriver sur elle, son cataclysme activé. Il vise son pistolet pour le détruire. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir elle lance le fouet de son adversaire vers la main droite. Son coup réussi et le Chat détruit le fouet.

Il se retrouve alors pris dans élan et fonce sur l'akumatisée. Celle-ci l'évite avec souplesse en volant son miraculous au passage. Chat Noir se dé-transforme aussitôt sa bague enlevée. C'est un Adrien bouleversé que l'on retrouve allongé au sol. Il a perdu son pouvoir.

Dans le feu de l'action, un coup est parti du pistolet. Un cri s'est fait entendre quelques secondes plus tard. Toutes les têtes se tournent vers l'origine de ce cri. Elles découvrent une Loup en larme devant son miraculous dans un sale état. La balle a touché la montre à gousset en son cœur faisant se dé-transformer la Louve Sauvage et laissant apparaître un Loupy dans un état lamentable. Étant directement relié à la montre, le kwami a aussi subi le choc.

Dans un état de rage et de tristesse extrême face à l'état de son ami magique, la nouvelle héroïne s'en est prise à l'akumatisée à main nu. Avec la surprise, elle a réussi à attraper l'arme à feu sans pour autant arriver à lui arracher des mains. C'est en essayant de le récupérer qu'un deuxième coup de feu retentit suivit dans corps qui tombe au sol pour de bon. Il ne se relèvera pas.


	4. Chapter 4

Cela fait un mois que Loup est arrivée à Paris. Nous sommes donc à la mi-novembre. Le temps est frais. L'automne est arrivé depuis un moment et semble sans pitié avec les passants. Le vent souffle pour refroidir les parisiens. Ces derniers ont retrouvé leur mauvaise humeur habituelle et réputée. La plupart des gens rêve de Noël qui approchent à grand pas pour partir à la montagne et recevoir plein de cadeaux. Plus qu'un mois et quelques jours à attendre pour voir arriver le Père Noël. Tout tourne rond dans le meilleur des mondes.

À un détail près. Les supers-héros ont disparu. Ils ne sont pas apparu depuis deux-trois semaines déjà. Le Papillon a gagné. Il a récupéré les miraculous de LadyBug et Chat Noir. Marinette et Adrien sont ses prisonniers et il n'a pas l'intention de les laisser repartir chez eux. Le vœu du méchant de l'histoire a été exaucé. Il a récupéré sa femme morte il y a bientôt deux ans. Cependant, ce vœu a eu un prix… Son fils. Il a oublié son propre fils pour récupérer l'amour de sa vie. Tout les tableaux, toutes les photos, même la chambre de ce dernier ont été modifié. Même les souvenirs de la plupart des personnes connaissant Adrien ont été modifiés pour concorder avec la version de Gabriel Agreste. Il a sacrifié son fils pour sa femme. Pourtant, il l'a sous ses yeux à chaque fois qu'il va au sous sol.

Le seul espoir qu'il reste aux deux anciens sauveurs de Paris, c'est la Louve Sauvage. Cependant, elle est restée inactive depuis l'accident qui a conduit à la perte de tous. Certains pensent même qu'elle est morte. La vérité, c'est qu'elle est dans le coma. Durant le combat final, elle a reçu deux balles de l'akumatisée en pleine poitrine. La première a endommagé son miraculous et la deuxième aurait atteint son cœur si Loupy n'avait pas mit ses dernières forces pour ralentir la balle. Cette dernière n'a fait que se loger prêt de l'organe vital. Les médecins n'ont même pas pu l'enlever, c'est trop risqué pour la vie de la jeune fille. Ils ne savent même pas si elle va se réveiller un jour. Il ne reste plus qu'à espérer.

L'espoir ne tient qu'à un fil. Il n'y a que des suppositions pouvant permettre d'y croire. Si Loup sort de son coma un jour, si elle se rappelle de tout ce qui s'est passé, si elle est en état de sauver quelqu'un et que son corps n'a pas subit trop de dommage, si son miraculous n'est pas trop endommagé et qu'il est utilisable, si Loupy n'a pas disparu avec la montre à gousset et qu'il a encore la force de la transformer, si… Tellement de si. Jamais tout ne pourra être réparé. Cela serait trop simple si un miracle venait à se passer. Les sauveurs de Paris n'existent plus tout simplement. Ils ont perdu face à leur ennemi qui c'est montré plus fort qu'eux. Ils sont détruits. À jamais.

Le Papillon a gagné, il a eu ce qu'il voulait. Le Mal s'est montré plus rusé que le Bien. Il a réussi là où il avait échoué pendant des semaines. Maintenant, il a décidé de laisser Paris tranquille. Il a eu ce qu'il voulait, cela ne sert plus à rien de traumatiser les gens. Il y a eu assez de malheur comme ça.


	5. Chapter 5

Un an plus tard, le Papillon est heureux avec sa femme. Il revit de nouveau et profite d'elle. Il sait qu'il peut la perdre de nouveau à tout instant. Marinette et Adrien ne sont que de lointain souvenir. Tout comme LadyBug et Chat Noir. Tout le monde les a oubliés… Tout le monde sauf Alya, leur amie. Son blog existent encore même s'il y a beaucoup moins de visite et de vue. Elle essaye de le faire vivre pour garder espoir. Elle est persuadée que la Louve Sauvage n'a pas disparu non plus. Elle la cherche sans se douter que c'est l'amie qu'elle va voir tout les jours qui est son dernier espoir.

Plus grand monde ne vient voir Loup. Son état n'évolue plus depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Elle ne reviendra pas. C'est ce que les médecins ont annoncé à ses parents. Ils ne veulent pas qu'ils espèrent pour rien. Ça serait trop cruel. Ses parents ont perdu espoir à cause de ces mêmes médecins qui ont tout fait pour leur enlever la dernière lueur d'espoir. Ils pensent même à la débrancher définitivement. Ils sont dévastés. Seul Alya et un étrange vieil homme continuent de venir lui rendre visite régulièrement.

Cet étrange vieillard est toujours accompagné d'une étrange tortue volante et parlante. Aujourd'hui, il ramène un cadeau à la jeune fille hospitalisée. Il a mis du temps à le faire, mais il a fini par y arriver. Ce présent, il l'accroche autour du cou de Loup. Un éclair de lumière violette éblouie la pièce un court instant. Quand il disparaît, on peut remarquer une montre à gousset posée sur sa poitrine. Le vieil homme a réussi à réparer le miraculous du loup après un an à essayer de le remettre dans l'état de base. Loupy sort de cette montre à gousset nouvellement remise à neuf. Content d'être enfin libéré de sa prison, il vole de joie dans toute la pièce sous les yeux amusés du vieil homme. Il fini par se poser sur la poitrine de sa chère maîtresse et la contemple avec tristesse.

Et comme un miracle n'arrive jamais seul, l'espoir renaît. Ce n'est qu'une faible lueur, mais on ne sait jamais ce qui peut se passer. Finalement, peut-être que les « si » ne sont pas trop gros. Peut-être que nous pouvons encore y croire un peu, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu. Peut-être. Cela ne peut pas faire du mal. C'est du moins le choix qu'on fait Maître Fu et Alya.

En parlant de cette dernière, la voilà qui ouvre la porte de la chambre d'hôpital pour voir un Loupy parler comme un enfant avec un Wayzz sérieux comme un adulte. Maître Fu l'a fait rentrer rapidement et ferme la porte derrière elle. Il ne faudrait pas que les médecins ou infirmières ne remarquent les kwamis. Cela pourrait faire revenir le Papillon. Après des explications, Alya comprend enfin toute l'histoire. Elle fait le lien entre la disparition de LadyBug et Marinette ainsi que celle de Chat Noir et Adrien. Elle avait déjà fait le lien, inconsciemment, mais elle ne voulait pas y croire. Maintenant qu'elle est devant le fait accompli, elle n'a plus le choix. Elle comprend que l'amie qu'elle vient voir tout les jours depuis un an n'est autre que l'héroïne qu'elle cherche en vain.

Son espoir tombe à l'eau. L'héroïne sur qui elle comptait est incapable de lui venir en aide. Elle pensait que la Louve Sauvage pourrait l'aider à faire revenir les héros et donc ses amis disparus, mais non. Cette sauveuse est incapable de bouger. Elle ne peut rien faire, elle est dans le coma. Et elle, Alya Césaire, est aussi impuissante que n'importe qui. Elle ne possède pas de miraculous. Elle ne peut rien faire pour sauver ses amis. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle se met à pleurer. Elle n'a plus rien qui la fait espérer. Or, l'être humain a besoin d'espoir. Sans espoir, c'est la fin.


	6. Chapter 6

Deux ans après le jour de la chute des sauveurs de Paris, Loup est sortie de son coma. Le problème, c'est qu'elle se retrouve à subir une opération lourde. La médecine ayant un peu évoluer, on peut lui enlever la balle coincé près de son cœur sans risquer sa vie. Le plus gros choc est de se rendre compte qu'elle a perdu deux ans de sa vie. Elle a 16 ans physiquement maintenant que mentalement, elle est toujours à 14 ans. Paris a changé. De ses amis, il ne reste qu'Alya et Nino. De sa famille, il ne reste rien. Son frère a quitté la maison définitivement à ses 18 ans. Son père a été viré de la maison par sa mère et on lui apprend que ce n'est que son père adoptif. Sa mère a retrouvé un nouveau compagnon.

Il ne lui reste plus qu'Alya, Nino et cet étrange Maître Fu qui semble tout connaître sur les miraculous. Les autres l'ont abandonnée et ont perdu espoir en son réveil. Peut-être que le vieil homme peut l'aider à sauver Marinette et Adrien s'il n'est pas trop tard. Après plus deux ans en étant ses prisonniers, peut-être qu'ils ne sont plus. Le Papillon est un vilain malgré tout. On ne sait pas ce qui a pu se passer. Il y a peut-être un moyen d'annuler le sort lancé par le Papillon. Il suffit de trouver la bonne solution.

Pour cela, il faut déjà que Loup puisse se transformer sans problème. Ce n'est pas gagné, loin de là. Deux ans dans le coma, ça laisse des traces. Son corps n'a pas bougé durant tout ce temps. Il faut qu'elle fasse de la rééducation. Il se peut qu'elle ne retrouve jamais sa vigueur d'avant, mais si elle n'essaye pas, rien ne pourra s'arranger. Son corps et son cœur vont peut-être avoir des séquelles.

Durant plusieurs mois, elle a de nouveau appris à marcher, à courir, à contrôler son corps. Petit à petit elle a repris une vie normale. Enfin plus ou moins. Actuellement, c'est Alya qui l'a accueillie chez elle. Loup a entamé une demande d'émancipation. Loupy est une grande aide pour elle. Il lui amène de la bonne humeur, du rire, de la joie quand elle déprime ou pleure dans son coin. Il lui est vraiment d'une grande aide. Régulièrement, elle essaye de se transformer en Louve Sauvage, mais ça ne marche pas. Une douleur à la poitrine la prend et elle se retrouve paralysé durant quelques minutes insoutenable. Elle essaye de faire face avec le sourire, mais elle a du mal.

Elle retourne petit à petit en cours. Alya l'aide à rattraper son retard. L'administration a accepté qu'elle rentre en seconde au lieu de reprendre la troisième. C'est un début déjà. Elle se remet progressivement de tout les événement qui l'on assailli. C'est long, mais elle va à son rythme. Elle a besoin de temps pour reprendre possession de sa vie. C'est dur, mais elle s'y tient. Elle est soutenue par ses amis et Maître Fu.

Le temps passe vite, on se retrouve déjà en mai en un rien de temps. Elle a rattrapé son retard sans vraiment de mal. Il y a quelques séquelles en mathématiques, mais pas dans les autres matières. Le reste, elle l'a acquis en travaillant avec Alya et Nino et en s'accrochant. Ils ont été génial avec elle. Leur patience l'a sauvé. Sans eux, elle aurait perdu pied et n'aurait pas tenu. Être soutenue, ça lui a fait du bien. Beaucoup de bien.

Il ne reste plus qu'à sauver leur deux amis. D'ailleurs, Loup a une idée. Alya et Nino vont devoir l'aider. Seule, elle ne peut rien faire. Il va falloir distraire Monsieur et Madame Agreste pour pouvoir s'introduire dans leur maison. Le trio sait parfaitement que le Papillon est le père d'Adrien. Ensuite, il va falloir trouver les deux prisonniers pour les faire sortir. Après ça, à cinq, ils vont bien arriver à trouver un moyen de récupérer les miraculous. Cela ne devrait pas être si dur.

Alya et Nino vont distraire le couple pendant que Loup et son kwami rentre par effraction à l'étage. Elle a pris ses précautions et porte une combinaison ainsi qu'un masque et des gants pour ne laisser aucune trace. Elle n'arrive toujours pas à se transformer sans subir une atroce douleurs à la poitrine. Elle se débrouille plutôt bien pour trouver la porte du sous sol. Elle arrive à la cellule de ses deux amis rapidement. Premier obstacle, la porte est verrouillée à double tour. Heureusement que son frère savait crocheter des serrures et qu'elle l'a appris en le regardant. Il lui faut cinq bonnes minutes pour y arriver, mais elle y parvient sans faire trop de bruit.

Le temps presse quand même. Nino et Alya ne vont pas arriver à retenir le méchant bien longtemps. Il faut se dépêcher ! En ouvrant la porte, c'est une Marinette et un Adrien dans un sale état qu'elle trouve. Ils ont changé et pas en bien. Loup ne prend cependant pas le temps de les observer plus en avant, de leur expliquer ce qui se passe et les force à la suivre. En remontant vers le premier étage pour ressortir de cet enfer, Adrien s'arrête devant le grand portrait de sa mère. Loup le presse pour partir au plus vite, mais l'adolescent ne semble pas l'entendre. On pourrait dire qu'il est dans une sorte de transe.

Il essaye d'ouvrir le portrait comme si c'était une porte. Et il fini par y arriver. Derrière, il y a un coffre. Il parvient à l'ouvrir sans problème aussi. Il connaît l'existence de ce coffre depuis un long moment. Son instinct l'a forcé à l'ouvrir. Et dedans, il y a un véritable trésors. En plus d'une photo de la mère d'Adrien, d'un carnet de voyage et d'autres babioles, il y a quatre miraculous. Adrien s'apprête à les prendre quand Gabriel Agreste arrive.

Un long dialogue est alors entamé entre le père et le fils. C'est très tendu entre eux. Le père ne se rappelle plus de son fils et le fils voudrait oublier d'avoir un père comme ça. Loup profite de la discussion pour prendre les quatre miraculous. Elle les regarde longuement sans que personne ne s'en rend compte. Elle sourit tristement avant de parler :

\- Seul un vœu peut en annuler un autre. Alors je vais faire un vœu pour que tout redevienne comme avant. Tout sera comme avant.

Le vœu doit venir du cœur. Ça doit être une chose qu'on veut vraiment. Une chose pour laquelle on pourrait sacrifier sa vie sans hésitation. C'est ce que lui a dit Maître Fu. Ce pouvoir de la coccinelle et du chat noir est précieux, il ne doit pas être utilisé pour un vœu banal. Il faut l'utiliser pour quelque chose d'important. Le vieillard lui a raconté toute l'histoire de ce pouvoir.

Elle sait ce qu'elle doit faire maintenant. Elle y a beaucoup réfléchit. Elle prend Loupy dans ses mains. Il sait parfaitement ce qu'elle va faire. Il a déjà essayé de l'en dissuader, mais il n'a pas réussi. Il savoure son dernier instant avec sa seule amie. Même s'il est encore un enfant, il comprend son geste. Il comprend son désespoir. Il ne pleure pas, il veut qu'elle soit fière de lui. Pourtant, il n'a jamais été aussi triste qu'aujourd'hui. Il se fait la promesse de ne jamais l'oublier.

Les kwamis du papillon, de la coccinelle, du chat noir et du paon regardent Loup sans comprendre ce qui ce passe. Il y a quelques minutes, ils étaient la possession d'un homme qui a sacrifier son fils pour sa femme. Maintenant, ils sont dans les mains d'une adolescente au cœur d'or.

Lentement, Loup met chaque miraculous. La bague du chat noir. La broche du papillon. La broche du paon. Les boucles d'oreilles de la coccinelle. Avec la montre à gousset du loup, elle possède actuellement cinq miraculous. Elle sourit une dernière fois avant de disparaître progressivement. Les trois observateurs n'ont pas le temps de réagir que le temps est rembobiné.

Le vœu de Loup ? N'avoir jamais existée...

 _J'espère que cette fanfiction vous aura plu malgré les tournures inattendues des évènements. J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu avec cette fin assez sombre._

 _Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'à la fin et merci pour les review que vous m'avez envoyé. Cela m'a fait vraiment plaisir surtout que c'est ma première fanfiction._

 _Au plaisir de vous retrouver dans mes futurs projets._


End file.
